


My Little Witch

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Mal find a moment of happiness in their dark world</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Witch

Title My Little Witch  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 207  
Prompt 011: Jiangyin  
Pairing (if any) River/Mal

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly

Strong arms twirled her around, laughter bubbled from her mouth. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, forever. The music was carried across the wind; they were away from the dance, just the two of them.

Jayne was drinking; Kaylee and Simon were dancing in front of the band. Zoë and Wash just held each other and Inara, River could feel her watching them, her dark eyes filled with jealousy.

None of that mattered she was in the arms of her captain, the man who protected them, the person she loved so very dearly. The music slowed down and River waited for him to pull away but he didn't. He pulled her closer, her head resting against his chest.

His voice was deep and full of longing. "River."

She moved her head away from his chest and stared up at him. "Mal."

Slowly he lowered his head. "My little witch."

Before she could say anything there lips touched in the softest and sweetest of kisses.

Jiangyin, some people outside of the village may have taken her and Simon but they felt guilty and put on a dance for them, if they hadn't she wouldn't be here where she was the most happiest and at peace.

The End


End file.
